Jonathan McKay
Jonathan "John" McKay currently serves aboard the USS Yorktown as Captain Zareth's executive officer and second in command. Values IDIC- Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations (upbringing) Protect the crew at all costs. (Career Event) Hard work pays off. (Academy) Relentless scientific curiosity. (serving in Starfleet) History Jonathan Amberlyn McKay was the third child born to Adam and Helena McKay aboard the USS Prometheus. Before Jonathan was born, Adam and Helena had been sure their third child would be a girl and so they picked an appropriate name- only to be very surprised when little Jonathan was born. Despite a mad scramble for his name (in which he ended up the third Jonathan McKay), Jonathan grew up very happy on Earth. His parents requested reassignment from the Prometheus shortly after his birth to a place planetside where they continued to work as engineers. As such, Jonathan grew up surrounded by ships of all shapes and sizes. It wasn’t building ships that enamored him though, it was what those ships did. To no one’s surprise, Jonathan excelled at the sciences and they encouraged his habits of stargazing and experimenting. It wasn’t unusual for him to run off and chart stars with Starfleet Academy students. And so when he enrolled in Starfleet, his parents had been expecting it. Both his older sisters had chosen that route as well, though Sansha went straight command and was slated for Admiral while Edith followed in the engineering footsteps of their parents. Jonathan fast tracked himself and graduated in four years with honors. During his last two years in the Academy, he roomed with a Vulcan, Zareth, who was there for Officer training. The two of them hit it off rather well despite the fact they often discussed if engineers or scientists were better. They both did exceptionally well, but while Zareth was allowed to graduate as a full Lieutenant, John was stuck as a Lieutenant, Junior Grade. After graduation, Jonathan was assigned to the USS Arugula under Captain Sh’lek. Many of his coworkers aboard the Arugula found his intensity and drive...a bit frightening to be honest. So it was a relief all around when Jonathan ended up transferring to the USS Phlox. The Phlox was a much better fit and despite John’s primary focus being the sciences (particularly botony & xeno-anthropology), he did pick up a few other skills, particularly in medicine since the Phlox was mostly a medical support ship. While rendering aid to several new colonies near the edge of the Alpha quadrant, the Phlox was destroyed by raiders and presumed lost with all hands. However, an infant Xindi colony (comprised of primates, arboreals, insectoids, and reptilians) had recently settled nearby and were able to relaunch their ship and collect the jettisoned pods from the Phlox and rescued nearly a third of her crew. The Xindi colony’s communicators were in poor shape and they were unable to hail Starfleet and tell them they’d retrieved these people for quite some time. In the meantime, however, John and his fellow Starfleeters had recovered and integrated with the colony. John, in particular was held in high esteem, especially when he repaired the long range communicators and the Xindi were able to not only reach other Xindi, but Starfleet. Starfleet immediately sent the USS Constellation to recover the survivors and Jonathan was reunited with his friend Zareth temporarily. John’s injuries were extensive and despite the Xindi and later the Federation’s best efforts, he has permanent scars on half his torso. It cover his elbow up to his neck back down to his hip- he’d been close to the ship, due to making sure everyone else got into the pods, when it had exploded and his escape pod had unfortunately gotten struck by debris, knocking him unconscious and catching the pod on fire. Thanks to how he and the others had behaved towards the Xindi, the Xindi chose to honor them all with a Xindi civilian award. Jonathan even received a small family medallion from one of the families- an informal way of saying he was part of the family. He can also speak the primary Xindi language with some fluency, though his knowledge of the different species dialects is a bit more limited. Starfleet promoted him along with many of the survivors and gave them various awards- some chose to leave the service and return to the colony or their families, but Jonathan chose to return to Starfleet. Unfortunately, his injuries meant his return wasn’t immediate. Mostly, he was stuck with desk work which wasn’t bad but he missed the stars and exploration. It was only after Nero destroyed the fleet at Vulcan that Starfleet officially brought him back to active duty, due to low numbers and needing bodies. Then Zareth contacted him with a chance to be his XO aboard the new USS Yorktown and John leapt at the opportunity. Timeline * 2224-''' Born on the USS Prometheus * '2242-2244-' Went to Starfleet Academy, Science tracked & Officer classes * '2244-' Joined the USS Arugula as a Lt, Jr. Grade * '2248-' Granted rank of Lieutenant, transferred to the USS Phlox * '2251-' Granted rank of Lieutenant Commander, temporarily assigned to Denobula * '''2252- Returns to the USS Phlox * '2254-' The USS Phlox is destroyed * '2254-' Xindi rescue survivors, including Jonathan * '2256-' The USS Constellation recovers the survivors from the colony * '2256-' Considered Friend of Xindi, promoted to Commander * '2258-' Destruction of Vulcan and decimation of the Federation’s Fleet * '2260-' Return to active duty aboard the USS Columbia * '2265-' Transferred to the USS Yorktown under Captain Zareth